The Two Spies
by Savvy86
Summary: Taylor had his own spy in terra nova, how will he take down the sixers and stop lucas, and how will the colony respond when he returns from the dead.
1. The spies Brother

Chapter One

Not much breeze today, the jungle had been warm for weeks, with summer at its heat the whole place had dried up, the leaves crispy and dry underfoot. Food had become pretty scarce with most of the edible fruits and nuts failing to flourish or being already eaten by the local wildlife. "I'm sure they're not going hungry back in terra nova, always plenty of food there" I mutter to myself, it could be pretty lonely out on your own, not that I minded often, but when the environment became more hostile than normal it made me miss the company that the colony offered. My stomach rumble again, gotta be something to eat around here, the dried up river bed usually produced something edible, and sure enough there in one of the still wet spots was a patch of reeds, the tubulars of which would tie me over a few hours. With a snack sorted I head back into the depth of the forest, the area had been quiet all day, only the usual dino activity, and no sign of the sixers, and nothing to report back. I'd been out here alone since shortly after the second pilgrimage, I was Taylor's man on the ground in the beginning of the colony, reportedly dead, but actually scanning the new land and traveling hundreds of miles to discover if this land has the resources we would need to be self-sufficient. Of course Taylor had to keep this mission secret, some members of the colony might not be too keen on us considering cutting hope plaza off, but we knew they had plans for terra nova and its resources, and so here I was nearly eight years down the line. The mission of discovery had ended shortly after the arrival of the sixth pilgrimage when I'd been retasked in spying and reporting all sixer activity but soon this mission would also be complete, my reports had aided us in understanding their movements and confirmed Taylor's fears for the work Lucas had been carrying out.

Lucas's plan to create a return portal to hope plaza would allow the resources of terra nova to be plundered, Taylor had yet decided on a way to stop him, his reluctance to kill his son frustrating to me as I had repeatedly offered to kill him, after all I was his younger brother and he had betrayed not just my father but also me when he left terra nova and joined the sixers. We hadn't met in years though I had spotted him with mira on multiple occasions he had vowed to kill my father and me, though I doubt his ability, he was the scientist, dad the soldier and I had been the spy. My final mission to infiltrate the sixer camp and capture Lucas's notes on the return portal.

My infiltration would begin at dusk and so I readied myself, using the last of my camouflage supplies and hiding what resources I had left, I armed myself ready to go. Dusk came and moved into the edge of the camp, the trees above were dark, mira operated a lights out policy from nightfall to keep the camp hidden but I soon found the tree id planned to climb and so taking the rope I climbed the tree and reached the edge of one of the tree houses, inside I could hear the sound of people sleeping and so moving past it I made my way cautiously through the treetop camp to the largest of the huts, Mira's room. I had been surprised to find no guards on patrol, but before entering the hut I pulled out my pistol, not the standard sonic pistol of terra nova, but a traditional old fashioned silenced pistol. The room is silenced so in I go slipping the sheet that covers the doorway, inside is empty no sign of Mira or Lucas, I click my glow stick and begin to scan the room, there should be a safe in here somewhere finally just before I was about to give up I locate it, a small safe at the bottom of a cot, using my lock pick I fiddle the safe open and their they are, a stack of papers exactly what I was looking for. I stop before I can put them in my rucksack, I'm not alone, and a match strikes behind me illuminating a face who then lights a candle. "Hello little brother" Lucas sits on his desk a smirk on his face, "I knew it was a matter of time until you turned up, but to steal from your own brother now that hurts me" he continued, I don't move he's holding a sonic blaster. "I am just taking these you don't mind do you lukey" I retort, his smirk changes to a grimace, "I don't have time for games Clint, now you have a choice, you join me or you die, now hand over the papers and we will go home to 2149 together" he replies, I have to admit he's got me in a fix, and so I make my decision, I walk towards him the papers outstretched, and for a moment he smiles, a familiar smile one from our boyhood, and then I plunge the papers into the flames of the candle, the papers ignite and are soon engulfed. " You really think you're smart don't you, that's not my only copy, fool" he mutters and bang he's charged and shot his blaster, I fly across the room and it fades to black the last image I see is Lucas a manic grin on his face.


	2. The spies return

Terra Nova chapter 2

"Damn that hurt" I mutter, a burning feeling un my chest, I've been blindfolded at a guess and my hands are tied behind my back, the rope already chaffing at my wrists, the world was bouncing around and swaying side to side so I'm definitely in a rover, but where I was going was the million dollar question. "I see your awake little brother, now again are you certain you won't join us" the voice of Lucas asked, pulling the blindfold down, my eyes adjusted to the dim inside of the rover, inside was indeed Lucas along with Mira a grim expression on her face. "You know what I think I will again have to pass on your generous offer" I retorted, an ice cold look from Lucas confirmed I had given him an undesired response, "are you sure you want to do this Lucas, this could lead to war" Mira spoke up. The cold stare Lucas had given me was then directed towards mira, "don't you think I know what I'm doing, I'm not scared of my father, I'm done with games" he screamed, the veins popping on his forehead, before he roughly pulled the blindfold back over my eyes.

The rover pulled to a stop on the field expanse that sat outside the main gates of terra nova , I became aware of this quite quickly when I was first thrown out of the vehicle to tumble to a stop, Lucas then too jumped out roughly standing me back up and removing my blindfold. Their it was in front of me Terra Nova, the closest thing I had to a home, much bigger than when I first arrived, it had expanded and settled into the landscape, already with a look of permanence, the welcome however was not the one I had expected to return home too. In front of me I could see the armed soldiers of the colony were swarming to the gates, the large sonic turrets manned and pointing towards me. And then the gates rolled up slowly, each log of the great gate swinging upwards and their he was, our father commander Taylor, he had aged since id last seen him, greyer and the signs of stress showed in the many worry lines of his face, but in some ways he looked healthier, brighter and more alive than he had ever been in 2149. He alone walked out through the gates, "Lucas what is this" he shouted his authorative voice giving me a shiver, "Well daddy your two little boys have come home" Lucas mocked a manic grin on his face, he then pulled the sonic pistol from his belt and pushed it into the side of my skull. Taylor froze, a pained expression crossed his face "please son don't cross this bridge, he's your brother" he shouted, his voice much softer, "you did this, this was all you, and Clint made his decision he chose you and he chose wrong, let this be an example to terra nova, challenge me and die" Lucas replied his voice a frantic yell. Throughout all of this I had stood quietly, Lucas was in control of this situation and unhinged, there wasn't much for me to say in this, I had however noticed a movement within the tree line, though had yet to decide what it was I had a fair idea of its source, carnotaurs.

" So say your farewells Clint" Lucas shouted, it was at this moment that the three carnotaurs broke cover sprinting across the open ground, all froze at this moment both sixers and terranovians, all apart from myself, wrenching free from Lucas's grip, I ran , arms still tied up I headed towards my father " farewell Lucas you crazy bastard" I yelled. Everyone moved at once now, the sixers jumping back into their rover and the soldiers on guard aiming towards the carnotaurs, Lucas remained still apart from one raised arm the pistol pointed towards my retreating back, he fired a single shot throwing me forward and knocking the air from my lungs. Taylor was still around 150 yards away but began to run towards me, he was however intercepted by a man from terra nova who grabbed him pulling him back towards the safety of the colony, I rolled onto my back looking backwards to see Lucas and the sixers speeding away followed by two of the carnotaurs, unfortunately one had noticed me and my father and was stalking closer. The screams of terra novan civilians echoed from the gate along with the frantic yells from Taylor to let him go as he fought to reach me, the sonic turrets were still out of range and I was alone. The carnotaurs moved in for the kill, standing over me, its head darted down yaws open wide, I rolled to the left but not far enough, it took hold of my leg and lifted me up, its teeth sinking deep into the flesh and bone of my calve, I screamed in pain, the carnotaurs responded shaking its head and me side to side. And there I saw him running in towards me, my father Commander Taylor had broken away from his restraint and charged forward yelling and screaming his fury, a large sonic rifle in his arms, following him then came the rest of the soldiers this buzz of charging blasters sounding, the carnotaurs turned in response, I hanging upside down from its mouth, it dropped me with a thud, I landing on my head and straight into unconsciousness.


	3. The Spies recovery

Terra Nova 3

"Geez again, this is getting regular" I groan rubbing my forehead, a bandage is rapped round my head, and I'm laydown in a bed, the room is dim, "you always were bumping into things, ever since you were a kid you attracted injury" a voice answered from shadows, it was my father. I chuckled, "always pulled through though right" I reply trying to pull myself up in the bed, "cut it close this time kid, now sit still I will go find the doc" he sat up. "Wait dad about Lucas we will deal with him together, don't think what happened was your fault" I protested, giving me one last look before leaving, his face was troubled and tired he muttered almost inaudibly "your my sons you'll always be my responsibility". I was alone now and took a moment to check my surroundings, I was in a small hospital room, it must have been night time, the hospital was quiet, I couldn't see how bad my injuries were but I was definitely sore and wasn't going to be up and about for a while. I could just make out the silhouette of a lamp beside the bed and so reaching out managed to flip the switch as well as fall from the bed landing with a thud on the cold floor. "Well this is great" I mutter, however now that I mostly uncovered and had the lamp on I could see the extent of my injuries, my chest was a mottle of different coloured bruises, and further down was the worst of my injuries, my right leg was missing from below the knee down and totally covered in bandages, now what am I going to do. Despite this moment of shock I still wanted very much to get my cold bottom of the very solid floor, and so grabbing hold of the bed began to pull myself back up, it was unfortunate that at this moment the door opened and in walked a beautiful young girl, she was short with wavy brown hair, she was cute, unfortunately she wasn't expecting to see a semi naked man clinging onto the bed. She gasped and ran over at the same time that I too gasped and dropped back down to the floor, grabbing at the sheets to cover the little modesty I had left, " I don't always dress like this you know" I say playing it cool, "come here let me help you back into bed" she replies visibly flustered by the situation, I chuckle to myself as she turns crimson " I won't argue with you mam, it's not like I've got a leg to stand on" I joke laughing more to myself than anything. Working together we manage to push me back onto the bed and remake the bed, "sorry was that joke in bad taste, I've been having a rough couple of days and by the way I'm Clint Taylor" I grinned, I had spent so much time alone that the chance of conversation was exciting to me. "Everyone in the colony knows who you are, but no one knows how your still alive" she retorted, I guess she didn't like the joke, "yeah the situation did get abit tense outside" I agreed, she at last seemed to relax, "you're not like him you know, commander Taylor I mean, he's so stern and formal, I expected you to be the same as him, especially after your action routine outside". She was right about that, dad and Lucas had always been very similar, very serious and formal, I however had always been more relaxed and chatty, comfortable around people, more like my mother, though I did take on dad's active physical lifestyle. "Thanks for that examination of my character, that part of the medical service here in terra nova" I answered, she smiled at this and went to take a seat, however just then the door flew open and in walked Taylor, followed by a doctor and a man in a green jacket, the girl smiled and slipped past the group "I'm Skye Tate, nice to meet you Clint Taylor" she giggled closing the door behind her.

"Making friends already son" dad chuckled, " I'd like you to meet Doctor Shannon, head of the medical team and her husband Mr Shannon, head of and only member of the terra nova police force". The two smiled and welcomed me to the colony, "now Mr Taylor do you mind if I take a look at that leg and your chest" the doctor asked, she was probably in her late thirties at a guess, well spoken, a definite English accent, she had the friendly personal manner of a medical professional, "not at all mam" I answered. She set to work scanning and poking at my bruises and leg, I complied rolling over and moving around when she instructed, she then pulled up the charts on her medi-plex

humming and ahhing as she read the details, I noticed my father trying to lean over her shoulder and study it as well, "all things considered it doesn't look too bad, I think we stopped all the internal bleeding and your bruises are just superficial, now about that leg I'm afraid their wasn't much left to save but we managed to keep the kneecap which will make it easier to get back to walking, I expect at least a month of recovery before we can start the physiotherapy to get you up and about" She continued in a brisk efficient manner. "Could be better could have been a lot worse, just don't do that to me again son" dad added, I laughed "I will try my hardest not to let my other leg be eaten", he rolled his eyes and smiled, Mr Shannon now spoke up, he had hung back in the doorway whilst his wife had worked, he shifted uncomfortably forward, "hi Clint I don't know if you remember much about what happened but I was the one who held your father back when you were attacked," he paused and let out a small sigh, "I did it for the good of the colony, we need your commander Taylor and I didn't want to take the risk of his emotions getting the better of him, I hope you can forgive me" he again fidgeted. "Look Mr Shannon I totally understand why you did what you did, no hard feelings, I really appreciate what you and your wife do for the colony and my father" I reassured him, he visibly relaxed, "right we will let you rest son, and Shannon you ever say I have emotions again and I might forget about forgiving you" Taylor declared and laughing they all said their goodbyes and left. I was alone now and very tired, I glanced down at where my leg should have been letting out along sigh, "this is gonna make things abit harder".


	4. The Spies day out

Terra Nova 4

"Easy easy not so rough!" I protested as Skye pushed my wheelchair out of the hospital, it was my first time out since I had returned to Terra Nova, after the first night in the hospital I had come down with a fever and infection in my leg and so it had taken another month for me to recover and a further three months to begin to walk on my prosthetic leg. "Stop complaining you're so grumpy, you moaned about being in there and now you're moaning about being outside" Skye teased, during my stay in the hospital my father had banned any visitors, he was concerned too many visitors would weaken me further, and so Skye had been my only company apart from the daughters of Dr Shannon, Maddy and Zoe, who liked to visit me whilst visiting their mum, Zoe often bringing get well soon pictures. "So where do you want to go?" Skye enquired, "I was thinking the market then the diner would be nice, my treat" she added, "yeah sounds great, but it's on me, I've got over eight years of pay unspent and I owe you for all this nursing" I replied. We made our way through the streets of terra nova, it felt so good to be outside in the fresh air, the sun was warm and brightened my spirits, my return and first sighting since the attack in terra nova drew a lot of attention, mostly people just called greetings but some people actually came over to welcome me back or introduce themselves, it was flattering to receive so much attention but it was tiring, " hey Skye you think maybe we could skip the market and go somewhere abit more peaceful" I ask, she looks down and smiles at me, her bright blue eyes staring just for a moment into mine. "You're not that light to push around my lord" she jokes, "we could go see your new home, its nearly ready I think and you could see what you need", I agreed and we headed towards the western edge of the colony. The western edge of the colonies perimeter was the quietest, the houses spread out all with small garden plots , this area had been designated for family groups when my father had asked me about my plans after id got out of the hospital id made it clear that I'd like some space away from the main buzz of the colony, not that I'm antisocial, it's just when you've spent years alone in a jungle you come to value your personal space, that and I wanted to avoid too many questions of where I had been and what I'd been doing out there. My houses was smaller than the surrounding buildings, only two bedrooms and matching the general design of the other buildings in terra nova, Skye rolled us up the path to the from deck of the house, however a problem occurred, a step, the bane of my life, " help me up I can walk in" I plead. She sighs, we had the conversation often, "you always overdo it, I can roll you in" she argued, I pulled a face at her and as quickly as I could pushed with all my force out the wheelchair catching her off guard, for a moment it seems successful, I'm stood up putting my weight on both legs, success. It was then that I fell over lying on my back looking up at the sky above, Skye herself had given up on catching me, id pulled this move often and more often than not fell over, " you didn't even try and catch me that time" I grumble winking, " hmm I think you enjoy the attention" she replied. I laughed at this and she came and joined me on the deck, we looked out at the view, the house faced the perimeter fence and the field and jungle beyond, a herd of ankylosaurs ambled by the fence browsing on patches of low ferns, we sat in silence for some time, Skye knew I had these quiet moments and seemed to enjoy them as well.

"So what do you think" Skye asked as we left the house, "yeah it's great plenty of room" I replied, I'd never had a proper home never mind one of my own, "come on then back in the chair, Dr Shannon will want you back," she continued, I sighed, I didn't like the wheelchair . I needed a stick to move around with any ease, the additional support took some weight of the new leg, "I'm fine I can walk back it will do me good anyway" I pleaded, but before Skye could argue back she was interrupted by a call on her communicator, "what's wrong? Okay I'm coming" she sounded anxious, she turned to me "its hunter he's sick, I need to get him to the hospital. "Take the chair and go get him, I will meet you at the hospital" I reassured her, I could see that she wanted to argue but agreed, with one last concerned look towards me she dashed off.

I made my way back towards the hospital, it was a slow and long walk, stopping periodically for a rest, Skye was right I wasn't ready for long walks, I passed through the market and neared the hospital, everywhere was busy with people going here and there, and outside dads HQ I saw a comfortable looking bench, taking a seat I stretched my legs and enjoyed the warmth of the sun. I was looking up into the sky when I noticed something, a small glowing dot in the distance, descending and coming closer, a meteorite, I pulled myself to my feet and shaded my eyes, its coming this way, a soldier was passing by and I shouted over to him, he ran over "Mr Taylor how can I help, Sir" he said in a clear military tone, " radio my father quick tell him to look in the sky to the north" I commanded, I noticed how much I sounded like my father, the soldier turned and looked up "shit" he muttered and radioed into my father. The meteorite had now become a solid ball of flame in the sky closing in every second, others had started to notice it now all eyes looking up, Taylor ran into the square, noticed me and ran over, "good spot son, think it'll miss by much" he asked, I squinted harder, "it will hit the ridge for shore, after that it could bounce anywhere" he nodded, " everyone get to shelter" he shouted "soldiers get these people under cover", he ran off shouting further orders, squeezing my shoulder before he left, the meteorite stuck the ridge, an electromagnetic charge buzzing across the colony, everything was fried". The meteorite continued of the ridge skipping higher again before coming down at least fifty miles north, the impact through debris into the air and the beginning of a sonic wave began to role across the jungle, in the square most people were undercover everyone braced, one lone child sat beneath a table exposed, my eyes widened and I began to limp as fast as I could towards her, she sat crying, the shock wave was rolling closer, the air drawing inward as the wave breathed in gathering energy, I reached her diving on top of her and pulling her behind a large stone curb, " it's okay stay down" I yelled. The wave struck the colony like the sea strikes the cliff rolling over the walls with a great boom, trees and anything loose broke up and flew into the air, the girl screamed below me as I tried to shelter her from the debris, I just wanted a day out the hospital I thought.


End file.
